


Riptide

by Xingbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shamanism, Social Media AU, Twitter AU, sns au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingbaeks/pseuds/Xingbaeks
Summary: This is part of my social media au on twitter: @1004bx





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another one of my au's! I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> NSFW content ahead.

 

Baekhyun had stayed up late learning from Kyungsoo. Even if this was what his family did for a living and proudly boasted about their lineage being the ones who served the emperors directly, Baekhyun thought it was bullshit. How could people commune with spirits of the earth and get rid of demons? It just didn’t seem realistic to him. Sure when he was younger he would feel, what he believed, the energies of the plants around him but as he grew older and realized what really went in into the practice he knew and was completely sure it was all a fraud.

He needed the money though, so this one time he was going to fake it and he was going to fake it well.

  
It was going to be his first time doing the ritual, a ritual that had the shaman mix herbs to create a balsam to use it to massage the client, in this case lavender and roman chamomile to help him rest, Baekhyun also had to wear white to represent purity, the shaman will also prepare a joint for the client, filled with an herb that contains psychoactive alkaloids, to help with the spirit journey, while the massage was to relax and help ease the client the most important part of the ritual was: sex.

  
It wasn’t for lust or pleasure it was to break through a higher plane of ecstasy while under the influence of the drug to get rid of all those bad spirits the client was keeping in. Problem was that Baekhyun had never been with a man before, he wasn’t against it and he thought of himself as an average lover, his skills weren’t bad and he wasn’t bad looking either so maybe the client won’t mind his inexperience, and hopefully Jongdae told him that this was part of the deal.  
  
When he arrived to the address that was sent to him he wasn’t taken by surprise. He knew the guy was rich by the amount of money he had offered in the first place but the guy was rich-rich, he lived on the best side of town.  
Baekhyun rode the elevator up to the 42nd floor, he was nervous but he couldn’t turn away now, when he was already here. He walked to the apartment and knocked quietly two times, it quickly opened to reveal a distressed man. A man he had seen many times on TV before, performing. He didn’t let the shock show on his face, he had to stay calm and composed and in control.  
  
“Come in.” He directed Baekhyun towards the living room. Baekhyun walked in slowly taking in the big apartment and modern decor. He heard the door close behind him, “This way.” His client, _the_ Zhang Yixing, spoke again leading him to a room in the back of the apartment.  
It was empty, meaning there wasn’t anything in the room that made it seem like it belonged to someone, definitely not his bedroom. Baekhyun turned to the dresser on the side of the room and placed his things, “Did Jongdae explain everything to you?” He asked before turning to stare at Yixing. Yixing nodded before saying, “Your blue eyes, they’re striking.” Baekhyun disregarded his comment and turned back to where he had placed his things and began to take everything out, “Please lay down, naked.” He kept his tone even, in control.  
  
Yixing didn’t hesitate and took off all his clothes and laid in the middle of the bed. Baekhyun took out his things and started grinding the herbs in a marble pestle to make the balsam, just like Kyungsoo had taught him. Once that was done, he prepared the joint and lit it up against one of the candles he had taken out and prepared earlier. He took a long drag, he was supposed to offer some to the client first but he was feeling nervous and decided Yixing wouldn’t know any better. He prepared the rest of the candles around the room and turned off the lights.  
  
He took off his own shirt and placed the balsam and lit up joint on the table next to the bed and finally turned to look at the nervous naked popular idol that lay in the middle of the bed. His eyes roamed discreetly and he liked what he saw, he had a nice toned chest and strong arms.  
Baekhyun straddled him, sitting on his waist, and reached over to grab some of balsam and began to rub his hands over Yixing’s chest, “That smells good.” He said as Baekhyun massaged his shoulders, “It’s a special mixture, it’ll help with what you need.” He lied effortlessly. Even if he thought this was all a lie he still tried his best to put in positive energies.  
  
He rubbed his fingertips across Yixing’s forehead and on his temple, chanting the ancient words Kyungsoo had taught him. He grabbed one of Yixing’s arms and massage it all the way down to the fingertips, he massaged his neck to relieve some tension, “Is that supposed to happen?” He asked after awhile, “Is what supposed to happen?” Baekhyun asked in return.  
“Am I supposed to get hard off of this?” Yixing asked more direct. “It’s not a problem, it’s fine.” Baekhyun replied gently.  
“You see, it has been awhile since I've gotten hard. Specially this quickly. Maybe this stuff is working.” He said the last part to himself more than to Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun hummed a response and reached over for the joint and took another drag, he held the smoke in and leaned down to pass it to Yixing, who willingly opened his mouth to him.  
  
The kiss took him by surprise but he recomposed himself and passed the joint to Yixing so he could take drags from it himself.  
  
Baekhyun got off Yixing and saw that he indeed was hard, he straddled him again but this time with his back towards Yixing and began to massage his legs. From his thighs down to his calves, leaning forward over Yixing’s erection.  
When he sat back up he began to massage Yixing’s balls, he didn’t miss the small sigh that left Yixing, he massaged them and with his other hand he started to massage his erect cock, he held it in his hand and with his thumb he added pressure from the base all the way to the tip, he made circular motions on the tip as he saw the precum coming out.  
  
“I want to see you.” Yixing said, Baekhyun got off and went to dresser to retrieve the lube. Kyungsoo had said it was safe to use the oils but he didn’t want the smell stained on him for awhile. Before getting on Yixing again he took off his pants and underwear, he could feel Yixing’s eyes on him but there was no time to feel self conscious.  
He sat on Yixing’s legs this time, placed the lube near his thigh and began to trace his fingers over his hard dick, “Tell me your troubles.” Baekhyun whispered as he started to massage Yixing’s balls again, “I feel restless all the time— I can’t sleep. My mind is always going, racing.” He stopped talking to groan when he felt Baekhyun’s mouth around his tip.  
He hadn’t given a blowjob before but he knew what he liked so he started with that, he sucked on Yixing’s tip while massaging his balls, he then pulled away and licked the underside of Yixing’s dick a few times before putting it back in his mouth, he bobbed up and down on it a few times before pulling away again and stroked his shaft and stared into Yixing’s eyes before putting it back in his mouth taking more of it in and holding himself there to get used to it and began to bob up and down on it again, not looking away from Yixing, “That feels amazing.” He groaned.  
  
Baekhyun pulled away once more and grabbed the lube and put some on his fingers, he coated them well before inserting one inside himself while his other hand grabbed Yixing’s dick and placed it back in his mouth, he began to finger himself as he sucked on Yixing’s dick, he would rub the tip on his lips, he would suck on the sensitive head making Yixing moan louder, “I’m not going to last that much longer.” Yixing said between gasps. Baekhyun was already three fingers in, pushing them inside himself quickly, the feeling was good, he took all of Yixing’s dick into his mouth until it was touching the back of his throat, “I-I can’t hold it anymore.” Yixing said as he came into Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun pulled his fingers out and stroked Yixing’s dick, trying to milk all his cum out into his mouth and when he was done he looked up and showed Yixing all of the cum he shot into his mouth before swallowing it, “Holy shit.” Was all Yixing could say as he laid his head back on the pillow, his chest still heaving up and down.  
  
Baekhyun licked off some of the cum that ran down onto his hand and whispered incantations before grabbing more lube and massaging it onto Yixing’s half erect dick, by the time he was done it was fully erect again. He straddled Yixing again but this time he aligned the tip of Yixing’s dick to his tight hole and slowly sank down, he closed his eyes tightly, getting used to the small burn each time he sank lower, he could feel Yixing’s hands on his legs, rubbing comforting circles with his fingertips. His lips parted and he let out a small moan once Yixing was fully inside him, he slowly opened his eyes to see Yixing staring at him intently, “I love the color of your eyes—“ Baekhyun placed his finger on Yixing’s lips to make him stop talking, once he did he reached over and grabbed more balsam from the nightstand and rubbed it against Yixing’s chest again while he slowly began to roll his hips while chanting more incantations, he felt hyper aware of it all, the drug now giving him visions of an alternate reality, they had begun their journey.   
He began moving faster on Yixing, bouncing on his dick to push them even further, he didn’t stop chanting even when it felt too good.  
  
Everything was going well until Yixing sat up and began to kiss Baekhyun’s neck, Baekhyun tried to push him back down without stopping his incantation but Yixing wasn’t budging, soon Baekhyun found himself under Yixing, “It’s not supposed to be like this. You aren’t supposed to be in control.” Baekhyun finally broke his chanting to tell him, “It’s fine, I just want you.” Yixing said as he pushed himself back into Baekhyun letting out a loud groan, “You feel so good, you’re so fucking sexy too.” He continued to say as he thrust himself inside Baekhyun.

Baekhyun couldn’t deny that he liked the way Yixing felt inside him, how he felt so full, he couldn’t deny how much he liked the taste of Yixing’s lips on his either. So he let Yixing take control. Spirit plane was now closed and all Baekhyun was chanting now was Yixing’s name as Yixing fucked him like a possessed man, the slapping of their skin against each other being the only other sound in the room aside from their moans.  
  
Baekhyun could feel his orgasm building up as Yixing kept pushing the tip of his dick to rub over his prostate without him needing to tell him anything, he knew what he was doing and it felt so damn good. Baekhyun couldn’t help but want more of it, faster, he grabbed Yixing’s hips tightly and pulled him against him urging him to abuse his tight hole harder. “F-Fuck, fuck.” He moaned when Yixing gave him what he wanted.  
  
His orgasm was closer now, it would be only seconds, so he clenched around Yixing to urge his out too.  
  
Together they reached their highest peak, both cursing under their breath, planting sloppy kisses against each other until their high faded.  
  
After resting and catching their breaths again they finally untangled themselves from each other, after getting up from the bed Baekhyun could feel Yixing’s cum running down his legs, “Wait,” Yixing said as he got up from the bed and ran to the bathroom. He came back with a wet warm towel and insisted on cleaning Baekhyun up.  
  
They both got dressed quietly after that, neither of them wanting to talk about what had just happened, _‘it was nothing.’_ Baekhyun kept repeating to himself.  
  
Yixing walked him to the door, “Oh, hold on.” He said before running into a different room and coming back out a black folder. “What’s this?” Baekhyun asked as he opened it and began to read it over, “It’s so you won’t tell anyone or sell the story or something.” Baekhyun nodded, he understood, Yixing was extremely popular, precautions were necessary. Baekhyun walked towards the dining table and quickly added the details that were necessary and signed it.  
“I’ll deposit the money into your account tomorrow.” Was the last thing Yixing said as he walked out the door.  
  
On his way back home Baekhyun finally realized what had happened, he was actually able to reach the spirit realm.

 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few days after their first encounter.
> 
> NSFW content ahead.
> 
> (sorry for bad smut in advance!!)

 

Baekhyun heard the knocking on his door, he immediately got nervous and texted his childhood friends the only ones who know where he lives. After they both replied that they were both busy, Baekhyun cautiously headed towards the door.  _Knock knock,_ he heard again and decided it was best to look through the peephole, _what's the worst that could happen? A serial killer knocking to be let in?_

He recognized the side profile immediately, and quickly opened the door. "What're you doing here?! Get in!" Baekhyun said as soon as he opened the door, startling Yixing who quickly walked in. "What's the rush?" He asked once inside, "Do you know who you are? If someone saw you they'd start saying things." Baekhyun explained as he looked around the hallway to make sure no one was around before walking back inside and locking the door.

"Wait, what're you doing here?" He asked now realizing that Yixing was in his apartment.

"I-I wanted to see you again." Yixing replied looking around the room nervously, "Did it not work?" Baekhyun questioned.

"Oh yes, but I want to do the ritual again. I'm taking a break so I thought I would be less stressed and it would work more efficiently." The last part was more of a question than a statement, maybe an excuse he was trying to give himself on the _why_ he was here, maybe he wasn't sure either, "I'll pay you the same or more if you want." Yixing said after Baekhyun just stood there looking at him, "No, I don't want your money." 

Baekhyun walked towards the window nervously, he really didn't want to do the ritual again, specially because he knew that Yixing wasn't going to keep his hands to himself and if he was being honest he didn't want him to.

"I'll behave." Yixing said after Baekhyun kept staring off into the distance, weighing his options. He was only thinking about it so much because he at least owed Yixing this if he was actually serious about the ritual, he owed him because he had paid way too much money to begin with. "Okay." Baekhyun replied quietly.

 

They found themselves in Baekhyun's room, Yixing already lying naked on the bed and Baekhyun preparing the candles. He turned the light off and made his way to the bed, naked. He thought it was better to just start naked, it was going to happen anyway. He took the joint and took a long drag before passing it to Yixing he also took a long drag, before placing it on the ashtray on the nightstand. 

He straddled Yixing and began to massage his chest, he tried to ignore the electricity that ran under his fingertips, and also Yixing's hands, "I thought you were going to behave." Baekhyun said before he started chanting his incantations, making sure to add just the right pressure around his neck and shoulders. Yixing listened and moved his hands away from Baekhyun's ass, he was enthralled. 

Baekhyun turned around and straddled Yixing facing away from him, to massage his legs, "Where's the lube? I'll help you." He said, Baekhyun nodded and pointed to the nighstand drawer. He began to run his fingers over Yixing's strong calves and once he felt Yixing's finger slip inside him he started to massage, rubbing with extra pressure each time Yixing did something he wasn't supposed to do, like finger him with a purpose, to get him off. Yixing slipped another finger inside and began to quickly thrust them inside Baekhyun, Baekhyun had decided he wasn't going to give in and continued his incantation rubbing Yixing's thighs now. 

After the third finger Baekhyun was massaging Yixing's dick, stroking him as fast as he was fingering him. His incantation didn't stop, he wanted to get through all of it at least once. 

Yixing pulled his fingers out and Baekhyun fell forward over his legs, trying not to lose concentration. Yixing picked him up by his hips and kissed up his spine, he guided him forward while Baekhyun had his eyes tightly shut, and once Yixing was leaning over him, pushing inside him, he slowly opened them. He could hear everything vividly, the sounds of leaves rustling, the sound of a river flowing, he continued to chant faster as Yixing picked up his pace. He didn't want to stop but what Yixing was doing felt so good that at some point he was moaning the chant, he wanted to finish it, he felt like he needed to finish it the things he was seeing he didn't know if it was a vision or the alternate plane but he wanted to reach the finish line, to see what would happen once he finished the whole incantation.

Yixing had other plans though and kissed him full on the mouth slipping his tongue inside him, Baekhyun closed his eyes and gave into the kiss, once he opened them again everything was back to normal. Yixing leaned away from him and kissed down his spine again, "Spread yourself open for me, I want to see my dick disappearing inside you more clearly." His voice was husky with lust but Baekhyun obliged and pulled his cheeks apart and moaned when Yixing pulled in and out of him slowly, "You feel so amazing," Yixing said as he began to pick up the pace again, all thoughts of the vision he had almost had pushed to the back of his mind as Yixing began to fuck him with more purpose now. 

He didn't know how much time had passed he just knew he felt to so indescribably good, Yixing's thrusts were relentless and he didn't mind it one bit, he wanted to be as close to Yixing as possible, to feel him in every way he could. 

Yixing pulled out quickly and let out a groan, while landing hard slaps on to Baekhyun's ass, "Why'd you stop?" Baekhyun whined, "I need more, give me more."

Yixing replied by pulling him up into a rough kiss, biting his lips and tongues sliding against each other filthily, "I need more too, I could do this with you all night and day." Baekhyun smiled, he knew that was impossible but the idea of it turned him on even more, they continued to kiss, both kneeling in the middle of the bed, Baekhyun broke away from it first and kissed down Yixing's chest, and licked over one of his nipples before kissing down his stomach and finally taking Yixing's cock into his mouth, getting a loud moan from him. 

Baekhyun's lithe fingers held on to the shaft while he filled his mouth with Yixing's tip, he bobbed his head up and down on it eagerly while rubbing the shaft with one of his hands while the other held on tightly to Yixing's hip, he felt Yixing's fingers through his hair, pushing it away from his face, "Look at me," He demanded, and Baekhyun looked up, he placed both of his hands on Yixing's hips now and began to bob on his dick faster, pulling away only to catch his breath. Soon Yixing started to fuck into Baekhyun's mouth, neither of them breaking eye contact as he thrust himself into Baekhyun's small mouth all the way to the back of his throat, each time he let him gain his breath again by pulling him off by the hair, saliva mixed with precum slid down his bottom lip on to his chin and down his throat, Yixing didn't hesitate to lick it off him. 

"Lay back," Yixing told him and got in between his legs once he did, he spread them apart and pulled Baekhyun towards him even more, they both sighed in pleasure when Yixing once more buried his dick inside Baekhyun, he kissed and bit on his jaw before he started abusing his tight hole again. Baekhyun's moans filled the quietness of the apartment, "Please, please fuck-" Baekhyun's pleads were cut out by Yixing rubbing his prostate, "Tell me what you want, I'll give you anything you want." Yixing whispered into his ear. If Baekhyun could've formed the words he would've asked Yixing to go harder, but all he could do was bite his bottom lip as Yixing held his hips down tightly and fucked him into the mattress. He was making him feel so good he didn't know what to do with himself, he tightly gripped Yixing's shoulders, he ran his hands over his chest, he could feel his orgasm coming and he knew it was going to be the best one he's ever had. "I'm close, I'm so close." Yixing said, never slowing down his pace, "Fuck me, fill me up with your hot seed." Baekhyun demanded and he did, he came with a loud groan into him, filling him up so much that some of his cum started to drip out of Baekhyun's hole with each thrust he took to ride out the rest of his orgasm. Baekhyun gripped the sheets tightly when his orgasm hit and he was still high on it even when Yixing had stopped thrusting and lay on him trying to catch his breath.

After cleaning up, they laid in bed together. Yixing's arms possessively wrapped around Baekhyun's waist while they kissed. Baekhyun didn't feel sick anymore, he didn't know if it was because of the sex or because it wasn't something bad after all, but laying there with Yixing, he felt the best he's ever felt. 


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOME Nsfw content ahead.

Baekhyun didn’t know what was happening aside from him getting sicker, all he knew was that Jongdae was panicking and pacing in the living room while Kyungsoo had left awhile ago.  
  
He couldn’t overhear their conversation from earlier, he kept slipping through the alternate planes, the visions becoming so vivid and strong that his head was pounding and the brightness they came with wasn’t helping either.

Suddenly the brightness went away and a dark empty room appeared, he felt Yixing close by. “Yixing? Yixing?” He called outloud but no one responded.  
Baekhyun was starting to panic, the life force he once felt so strongly pulling against his now felt like a small rain drop barely echoing in the darkness, this hurt more than the sickness that he was feeling, “Yixing! Yixing!” He now yelled through the darkness but again, no one responded.  
  
Yixing felt when the man hit him behind the head in the middle of the street, he was barely coming to his senses again when the man was tying him up to a chair when suddenly his eyes fogged and he couldn’t see anything.

He tried not to panic, to not alert the guy that he was awake, he sat still and let the warmth coming up from the earth up his legs overcome his whole body until something snapped and he was no longer in an empty warehouse unable to see, he was in a forest clouded with fog, he could see a tree near the edge of a riverbank he felt its energy calling him forward.

  
Once he reached the tree he placed his palm on the rough bark and looked down into the river. It wasn’t a normal river, this river looked black and thick almost like a pool of oil. There was small ripples building at edge even though there was no current, he kneeled down and placed his finger at the center and he was able to see.  
  
He could see Baekhyun walking around in circles in the darkness of his mind, he could also see Baekhyun lying on his bed screaming out his name, “Baekhyun,” Yixing spoke softly, the Baekhyun that was lost turned towards the direction of his voice, “Baekhyun,” He called again, this time placing his hand into the river.  
Baekhyun searched blindly for him, still unable to see but at least now he knew Yixing was safe, so he concentrated on the direction of the voice, he heard him calling and each time he walked towards the right direction he heard him louder, more clearly.  
  
He walked with his hands in front of him, as if to feel or reach for something but all he felt was the empty space, “Yixing,” He called back this time, panicking a bit from the raindrops he began to feel on his skin, “Baekhyun,” Yixing called back, he heard him so clear that he broke into a run towards the direction of his voice, he ran and ran until finally he fell into a pool of water.  
  
_‘Maybe it was all my imagination. Maybe this is what people think about when they die.’_ He thought as he let himself sink lower into the water.  
  
Yixing had felt Baekhyun pass through the threshold, he could feel him in the water but he searched and searched with his hands and came up empty, _‘Relax and concentrate.’_ He heard murmurs from behind him, he took a deep breath and placed his hands back into the water, searching calmly, until finally he felt Baekhyun’s soft face, he moved his hands down to his neck, feeling for his shoulders to pull him out.  
  
Even though Baekhyun was not drowning, when he passed completely over into the realm he did so with a loud gasp, touching at his neck and looking down at his dry clothes. The next thing he did was stare at Yixing who was there, safe, next to him.

Yixing was the first one to make a move and pull Baekhyun into a hug, he held him tightly before kissing him and Baekhyun could feel all his life rush back into him.  
He had been wrong, Yixing was not making him sick. He actually made him better, stronger.  
  
“Why are we here? What is this place?” Yixing questioned when they pulled away from each other.  
“I-I don’t know.” Baekhyun answered now looking around, taking in his surroundings.  
  
_‘Finish, finish.’_  
  
They both heard the murmurs from around them.  
Baekhyun placed his hands onto the fresh earth, even though there was no sign of clouds or rain, the earth felt wet and fresh. It smelled good too. He closed his eyes and concentrated, caressing gently, trying to listen to what the spirits wanted from him.  
  
_‘Ritual, finish. Must finish.’_ They spoke.  
  
He felt the electricity build up on his fingertips and travel up his arms and through his body. He now knew what he had to do.  
  
“Wait here.” He told Yixing as he got up and from where he sat and headed towards the only tree in the realm. He kneeled near the river bank and reached his hand into the water, feeling for the roots, once he found them he looked for the empty space he could squeeze his hand into and pulled out a fist full of mud. He walked back towards Yixing he was staring at him curiously instead of panicked or afraid.  
  
“We need to finish the ritual.” Baekhyun told him as soon as he was kneeling in front of him again, “Okay, okay. What do we do?”   
“I have something to say first, before you agree.” He bit his bottom lip nervously.  
“What is it?” Yixing asked teaching towards his empty hand, “The ritual, with you, it was the first time I had ever done it. I needed the money so I agreed. I didn’t know that I had messed up the words and began to bond our souls together.” He got it all off his chest quickly, the spirits had scolded him through the electricity, but now was no time for punishment if he wanted to save his life. “I understand if you’re mad and we don’t have to finish it. I’ll understand.” He quietly added when Yixing hadn’t responded to his confession, “If we don’t do it, you’ll die. I won’t be able to live if that happens, I won’t be able to live without you.” Yixing leaned in and kissed him softly, “Let’s do it.”  
  
Baekhyun took off his shirt and drew symbols on his chest and stomach with the mud while chanting incantations, he drew the last symbol on his forehead before he began to draw on Yixing’s naked stomach and chest.   
  
He straddled Yixing’s hips, "Remember, I have to be in control." Baekhyun said as he got comfortable, he leaned forward and kissed Yixing's jaw, "After this you can fuck me any way you want." He whispered into his ear and he giggled when he felt Yixing's dick twitch under him, "I'll behave, I promise. No kissing on the lips either?" He asked, "No, not until I'm done. I'll seal it with a kiss when I'm done." Since they hadn't started yet, Baekhyun leaned forward and kissed Yixing's lips softly, savoring him. When he pulled away, they locked eyes and both nodded to each other, it was time to begin.

He began chanting while he started to prep himself, he fingered himself slowly, trying not to rush the process. Once he was done, he took Yixing's dick into his hands and massaged it before placing the tip at his entrance. Maybe the spirit realm worked differently because he felt no burn as he began to slide down on it, Yixing was big so even after some prep, he still felt the burn of the stretch.

Once Yixing was fully inside him, he grabbed his hands and placed them on his hips as he began to roll them. His speed matched with how quickly the words were coming out his mouth, slow at first but then he picked up a nice pace. He moved his hips expertly and led Yixing's dick to rub on his prostate, once he found it he placed his hands on Yixing's chest and began bouncing on his dick, as much as he wanted to moan out in pleasure he continued chanting, strongly and louder. 

Before their orgasm hit them both, Baekhyun's eyes fogged up, as did Yixing's. Yixing sat up encircling his arms around Baekhyun's waist and pressing their chests against each other tightly, and pressing their foreheads together, electricity started to run around them, they could both feel it, until it slowly started tying them together. 

Yixing could still hear Baekhyun chanting, but he was concentrated more on what was happening to his body, he felt the electricity pulling at him pushing him towards Baekhyun and he held him, held him so close he could almost feel Baekhyun's heart beating through him as well. 

Baekhyun yelled out the last word for the incantation and threw his head back as the electricity zapped them both, startling Yixing causing him to push up into Baekhyun. Baekhyun clenched tightly around Yixing pulling out his orgasm and Baekhyun feeling the warmth of Yixing's cum, started to ride him again, bouncing on his dick harder. It didn't take long for him to cum too. The fog from their eyes cleared and they didn't waste any time on clashing their lips against each other. They kissed roughly, hungrily. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Yixing's neck while Yixing still held on to him tightly, arms around his waist and they kept kissing, until they both slowed and their tongues caressed each other instead of fighting for dominance. 

They both felt a cold wind rush through them, they needed to go back.

Baekhyun kissed him one last time, rubbing the base of Yixing's neck, his fingertips gently touching over the mark. His mark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! I tried to make it as mystical as possible, I hope the descriptions were alright :)


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baekhyun seeks answers.

Baekhyun turned his phone off and got out of his car and headed into the forest. The sunset was starting to set and the evening air was chilly.

He walked through the path at first, the one that was already made by hikers. He walked for ten minutes before he walked off the path and headed towards the clearing Kyungsoo had recommended.

 

He took off his shoes and his shirt once he reached the clearing, he searched for the spot closest to the center of the earth sat down and began to meditate.

 

It didn’t take long for the spirits to speak to him. 

 

_‘_ _He’s_ _here.’_

_‘He seeks, he seeks.’_

_‘Answers,_ _answers_ _.’_ _  
_

 

Baekhyun dug his fingers deep into the earth to listen better, he concentrated on the rustling of the leaves and the wind blowing through the trees.

 

_‘Home, home.’_

_‘The one you seek, home.’_

 

“Give me more.” Baekhyun whispered. He started chanting, his tongue getting a mind of its own, he didn’t even know what he was saying. He felt the wind rush through his hair, sending a shiver down his spine.

 

_‘Baekhyun, Baekhyun, open.’_

 

Baekhyun opened his eyes and saw that he wasn’t in the clearing anymore.

It was a cave with a small fire in the middle and runes drawn on the ceilings. He looked around and saw someone sitting behind a shroud of smoke at the back of the cave, with blue glowing eyes.

 

_‘You seek more. You want to know more about yourself. You want to know who wanted you to die.’_ The person spoke, each word releasing a new puff of smoke.  
 _  
_

Baekhyun nodded.

 

‘ _You’re_ _special._ _Our line has always been special_ _, but you, you’re more special than the others.’_

“Why’s that?” Baekhyun asked, daring to speak up to one of his ancestors.

_‘_ _You’re_ _stronger, you found your_ _spirit guard_ _and bonded. Strong shaman you will be.’_ Their laughter echoed through the small cave.  
 _  
_

“Spirit guard? Bond? I’ve only bonded with a regular human.” Baekhyun stood and walked closer until he himself was shrouded in the smoke.

_‘No, not_ _human._ _Spirit guard. No harm will ever come to you now since you found him.’_

“Yixing? He’s my spirit guard? I thought those were rarely found, we bonded by mistake.”

The entity laughed at him again.

_‘_ _Born_ _of the same wavelength. Truly a great creation. Bond was_ _not_ _mistake, your_ _tongue_ _knew better even_ _if_ _your brain_ _didn’t_ _.’_

__

“We, we were always meant to bond?” He questioned confused.

_‘If you found each other_ _yes_ _, and you did...’_ The entity stopped and became thoughtful, then Baekhyun had a vision. A vision of Yixing sitting in his studio, _“_ Baekhyun?” Yixing called out looking around the room. “He can see me?” Baekhyun questioned the entity.

_‘No, he can feel you_ _though._ _Your energy, all the time_ _but_ _stronger when_ _you’re_ _closer.’_

 

 "I'm guessing someone from the tribe wanted to kill me because they found out about Yixing?"

 

_'Yes.. They did not want you to be stronger.'_

 

"How? The only ones that knew were people close to me."

 

_'The answers you seek are at home, careful, must have Yixing.. I'm tired now, old souls need rest too.'_

 

Baekhyun didn't have a final say, before he knew it he was back in the clearing. He thought about what the entity had said, about him and Yixing being born of the same wavelength. He realized he didn't know much about Yixing aside from his birthday and career, of course how he looked like naked too. 

 

He felt it in his chest blooming like fire, spreading all over his body and leaving him breathless. Yixing was thinking about him.

 

He got in his car and drove towards Yixing's energy.

 

 

 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm before the storm

When the boys arrived at the village they didn’t know what to expect. They definitely did not expect the tribe leaders sudden death that’s for sure though. 

The air was cold and harsh, so harsh that it felt like it was making cuts on their skin. The clouds were grey and angry but there was no rain. 

They put on their hooded garments, even Yixing, and headed towards the hall center were the late elder laid to rest for everyone to see until the council prepared him to send him on his journey in the afterlife. Everyone was present, even the ones who didn’t live within the tribe. It was sort of fate that they had decided to come investigate on this day. 

The late elder had widowed awhile back so the only one representing the family, and next leader, was his son Kris. 

Kris was tall with dark eyes and a dark aura to match them. He always had a scowl on his face. It seemed like it was just the outside of him that was dark since he always passed the spirit tests when he was younger. His father would always be so proud of him. 

“Surprised you guys are here.” Luhan said as he set a platter of food in front of the group of friends. “Of course we had to come, the elder passed away. We’re not all heartless.” Kyungsoo quickly spoke before the others. “You should’ve came sooner, when he was alive.” Luhan sighed sadly and headed over to the next table. 

“What do you think he meant by that?” Jongdae asked as he grabbed a piece of bread, “We’ll definitely need to talk to him later.” Kyungsoo whispered back, knowing what was about to come. 

“You guys are back for a few minutes and already whispering, up to no good.” Kris spoke loudly so everyone in the room could hear him. “Hello to you too.” Kyungsoo replied, completely composed. “Hello Baekhyun.” Kris directed himself to the blue eyed male, ignoring Kyungsoo completely, “Did you come back so we could finally bond? I’m going to need a partner now since I’m going to be the new leader.” He gave him a dark smile, “If I didn’t want to when you were somewhat attractive, what makes you think I want to now when your looks have left you?” Baekhyun’s tongue did not hold back, “Besides I already bonded.” He held Yixing’s hand tightly. 

Kris scoffed and walked away from the table, heading towards the darkest corner and sat next to someone they hadn’t seen before. 

“That guy, there’s something wrong with him.” Yixing whispered to Baekhyun, “You can say that again.” Baekhyun replied, laying his head on Yixing’s shoulder. 

They headed outside once more, for the lighting of the bonfire, the skies had only darkened. It felt like night time when it was only about ten in the morning. Baekhyun couldn’t help but think that something bad happened here, the spirits were angry. He had been alive for the death of the previous elder, the skies were clear, the air was fresh with spring and the sun shined but it was a comfortable shine, relaxing. Some of the spirits even gathered and watched from behind the trees, but this time it was different. Almost as if the spirits were angered because it was not his time yet.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun confronts Kris and finally gets his answer.

 

Baekhyun read the message he had received a couple of times until finally concluding that it was Kris.

Of course it was Kris.

Even when they were younger Kris had always been jealous of him because he had been born into the blue eye line and he hadn't. It made no difference to Baekhyun and when Baekhyun became the last remaining blue eyed shaman, Kris did everything to appease him, to make him agree to a bond. Baekhyun always knew there was something wrong with him though.

He quickly texted Kyungsoo telling him Kris had Yixing at the edge of the forest, where the forest ended and a cliff divided the forest and the river. It was a long drop down.

He didn't even second guess his next movement, he needed to get to Yixing as quickly as possible.

When Baekhyun reached the clearing he saw Yixing tied against one of the trees, unconscious. Kris stood near the edge of the cliff looking down at the water, the river was usually calm but tonight the currents were strong.

"I'm here, what do you want?" Baekhyun called out loudly.

"You should've just died before completing the bond." Kris spoke, saying those words casually, as if wishing death on someone was always a good thing, "Did you know that when a person who's bonded dies it hurts the other twice as much?" Kris questioned now turning to look at Baekhyun, "So if he dies, it'll be like you dying twice. Your pain will be so great you'd wish you were dead too." He snickered.

"Why are you doing this?" Baekhyun didn't understand why Kris wanted him to die, or feel pain for that matter.

"When you bonded you became stronger Baekhyun. Stronger than my dad, stronger than me!" He yelled, "I wanted it to end before that could happen but somehow fate was on your side!" Kris began to pace quickly,  _'No, no he would never agree.'_ He told himself and turned to look at Baekhyun while nodding, "One of you needs to die." He finally said.

"Why! You know I don't want anything to do with this! You can have it, I won't come back." Baekhyun tried to plead.

"It's not that easy, you will always be out there and they will always know that I'm not the strongest." Kris pointed behind him but all Baekhyun could see was, nothing, just the empty space.

"Malevolent spirits are following him." Yixing spoke up, Baekhyun hadn't noticed him wake up.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?" Baekhyun asked from afar, he didn't want to risk moving closer and having Kris do something drastic, "I'm fine, be careful, don't take your eyes off of him." Yixing said as he struggled to get loose.

"Hmm so domestic.. it's really going to be a shame when one of you dies. What will the fans say when the famous Zhang Yixing ceases to exist?" Kris began laughing maniacally, Baekhyun guessed that somehow he has always been corrupted. He wonders if the late elder barely found out recently or if he had always known but never wanted to admit it.

Baekhyun felt a breeze of warm air, "Take me." He said calmly, walking towards Kris.

"Baekhyun no!." Yixing struggled harder against the ropes, "It's okay Xingie, it's going to be okay. I love you."

 

Once Kyungsoo received Baekhyun's message he knew what he had to do.

He ran towards the hall center to find Jongdae and Luhan, then he ran to the herb dispensary while Luhan went to the archive to look for a book Kyungsoo was certain no one has ever read except him, Jongdae gathered the rest of the tribe members. 

Luhan had been telling Kyungsoo and Jongdae about how much Kris had changed since Baekhyun had left. He didn't want to leave his room or eat, then one day like nothing had ever happened he came out of hiding. He wouldn't smile the same but it was as if the old Kris was back. 

He also told them about when he started to notice the shadow that would always follow Kris, he told them about the time he questioned Kris about it his answer was  _"He's going to get Baekhyun back for me."_ and smiled so darkly Luhan wasn't able to sleep that night.

Luhan also explained that Tao became Kris's follower, he would do everything Kris asked him to and he was sure Tao knew about what ever was clinging to Kris. He also told them how Tao had left a week ago and hasn't returned since.

"He's been tainted," Kyungsoo explained, "His anger at Baekhyun just keeps feeding what ever is following him, we need to bind him to the earth." He continued to grind the herbs. Binding him to earth would expel the malevolence and he'd have to serve the Earth goddess forever, the strongest deity. 

Kyungsoo sat in the middle of the circle, formed by all the tribe members, he took off his shirt and began to paint the symbols on himself. He began to chant the incantation to call upon the Earth goddess and everyone followed along.

The chilling air turned warm, the earth shook and the sky above them began to shine. The warm breeze relaxed everyone, calmed them and made them feel safe.

She appeared from behind the trees, glowing a tan yellow, with her long hair floating behind her.

 _'Kyungsoo,'_ She whispered, but it echoed all around them,  _'My favorite, Kyungsoo.'_ She giggled, a melodic sound that enriched the soul.

Kyungsoo stopped chanting and bowed to her, everyone bowed to her. She entered the center of the circle and pulled Kyungsoo up from where he was. She caressed his face and Kyungsoo felt so loved and appreciated, he just melted into her touch. 

_'What do you need my love?' She questioned._

"Do you feel it? The evil that has formed here?" He asked her, leaning into her touch.

She closed her eyes and nodded. She walked away from Kyungsoo and grazed her fingertips over the backs of everyone in the circle. 

She closed her eyes once more and the sun came out from behind the clouds and it started to rain. It wasn't any regular rain, it was a cleansing rain.

_'I'll see you soon, Kyungsoo.'_

"But my frien-" Kyungsoo tried to plead about Baekhyun, she put her finger against her lips to signal him to quiet,  _'I know.'_

She disappeared back into the forest, Kyungsoo could still feel her walking among them. 

Everyone from the circle stood up and took off their hooded cloaks, raising their faces up to the sky.

 

Everything was starting to feel pure again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my AU! i really love the comments you guys qt rt~ I hope you guys enjoyed this shaman!au i've never written something like this before so it was fun to go into detail about nature, i know i didn't get a lot of things right but i hope it all made sense. See you in my next one <3


End file.
